international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingsley Breckenridge
Kingsley Leonard Breckenridge is a half-blood human wizard, currently studying as a Tenth Year Charbonneau student in the International Academy of Magic. 'History' It was the hottest day of the year when Kingsley Breckenridge was born, on the first day of August, 1994, a week earlier than expected and exactly six months after his mother Evanna (née Blake) Breckenridge, an American half-blood witch with German descent, resigned from her position as a Beater of the Qudditch Team, Fitchburg Finches, to become a fashion designer. No one could be more delighted than his father, Alvin Breckenridge, an American wizard with Australian descent from the notable pure-blood Breckenridge family, who was taking a month off from the Auror Office, watching the newly released Muggle movie The Lion King with his wife an hour before the beautiful baby boy was born - the movie name later made the name of the baby - Kingsley Leonard Breckenridge. Being the first-born child of the family, Kingsley is, secretly, the most beloved by his parents, who couldn't help but give him all the best. Probably because of this, he grew up to be a bit spoiled and narcissistic - though he's smart enough not to make himself sounds like an idiotic and selfish brat. Despite growing up with his younger brother Kelvin, and his younger sister Katrina, Kingsley isn't much of a good role model like his parents expect him to - at least not apparently. While Eric enjoys books more than outdoors, there isn't much to play with his little sister. This makes his cousin, Eric Turner, who stayed at where he lived in the daytime with his elder brother, Edmund Turner, when both of their parents were away at work, his best friend and partner in crime. At the age of 10, Kingsley unsurprisingly received the acceptance letter from the International Academy of Magic, later sorted into the Charbonneau House with his best friend Eric. At the academy, the two know well how to stay away from big troubles, but they still enjoy making some small ones just for fun. Because of the boredom of lessons and his own laziness, Kingsley seldom pays attention in class, nor does he care much about homework. Though, he could still manage to get good grades in the exams - "What's the point of revising so hard when you could finish studying the whole curriculum of the year in a week before exam?" Compared to studying, he'd rather spends more time on Qudditch and partying. Currently, he's a tenth year Charbonneau student, still having fun and enjoying life. 'Personality' Beloved by his parents ever since he's born, Kingsley is very confident to the extent that makes him a bit narcissistic and arrogant. Lazy, quick-witted, rebellious and reckless at times, he is a bit of a trouble-maker. He teases people quite often, usually just for fun but sometimes to insult the person when he's annoyed. He also has a habit of giving people nicknames according to their characteristics, which he finds very interesting. Despite his self-righteous and immature exterior, he's willing to help the others when he's asked. He's also caring underneath - hurt either of his friends or family, you're dead. 'Skills and Abilities' Martial Magic Kingsley is good at Martial Magic - probably because it's rather practical and memorizing pages of words isn't required. With quick reflexes and sharp wit, both offensive and defensive magic come in quite handy for him. Flying Like his mother, Kingsley is skilled at flying - something that he's proud of himself. When it comes to Qudditch, he usually gets very ambitious - though he may not looks like that on the exterior - and losing is something that he couldn't afford, unlike what he does with study. Transfiguration Kingsley is quite good at transfiguration. Turning something into another to trick people? That's fun! 'Appearance' Kingsley is an American human wizard with Australian and German descent. Standing 6 feet and weighing 160 pounds, he is fit and muscular with tanned skin. He's decently handsome (at least this is how he thinks of himself) with prominent jawline and cheekbones. His naturally dark brown hair is usually in a classic taper style with the sides clipper and the front worn up to two to three inches. His eyes are blue - change from light sea blue to dark sky blue under the light. A confident and somehow mischievous smile could often be found on his face. 'Trivia' *Kingsley's name comes from the Muggle movie The Lion King that his parents were watching right before he was born. While Kingsley means king, his middle name Leonard which means lion-hearted is derived from the word Leo, which means lion in Latin. Together, his first name and middle name form the Lion King. *Despite having taught by his mother ever since he was small, Kinglsey couldn't speak fluent German, unlike his younger siblings. Though, he could understand what people say in German perfectly. *Kingsley is allergic to mushrooms. *Kingsley has a deadly fear of snakes, though not many people know about it - not even his younger brother. * 'Relationships' Family= Alvin & Evanna (née Blake) Breckenridge Alvin and Evanna are Kingsley's parents, whom he loves the most in the world. He maintains good relationship with both of them, but he's slightly closer with his mother than his father, who's often away at work for quite a long time. While Evanna is the one who first taught Kingsley flying and Qudditch, which he was instantly fascinated by - and he still loves it until today, Alvin is the person whom he respects the most. Despite being a reckless and immature person, his traits of being a trouble-maker would usually disappear in front of his father, who, to Kingsley, has a threatening no-more-misbehavior aura when he gets angry (though no one would have believed this until they witness Alvin getting angry with their own eyes, as most of the time, Alvin is a humorous and easy-going person). Nevertheless, Kingsley loves talking with his father and he looks up to him for many different matters. Kelvin Breckenridge Kelvin is Kingsley's "dear little brother", who's almost two years younger than him. Kingsley cares much about his brother though the two don't play with each other much as they grow up - Kingsley likes playing Qudditch more while Kelvin feels more comfortable around words. Though he never shows it obviously, Kingsley actually cares about his brother a lot, always watching out for him behind his back. [[Katrina Breckenridge|'Katrina Breckenridge']] Katrina is Kingsley's "pretty little princess", as known as his younger sister, or his another target to tease, for fun of course. Kingsley is older than her by three years, and he, needless to say, loves her as well. He always thinks that Katrina is the younger version of their mother, Evanna, who's a vivacious woman and an excellent Qudditch player. The two used to play a lot when they were very young, but not as much now, as they both respectively have their own friends. Still, they do occasionally hang out, with or without Kelvin. Kingsley cares about as much as he cares about Kelvin - though he rarely says it or shows it out loud, he always look after her behind her back. [[Eric Turner|'Eric Turner' ]] Eric is Kingsley's best friend, cousin and partner-in-crime. They have known each other forever - even when they both entered IAM, they were sorted in the same house. They hang out a lot of times, enjoying making troubles for fun - they always have each other's back. [[Edmund Turner|'Edmund Turner']] Edmund is Eric's older brother, making him Kingsley's cousin as well. Edmund often played with him and Eric - or more like Edmund looked after them when Eric was playing with him - when they were young. Though, as they entered the Academy which gave them less time to spend together, they have been growing more and more distant. The impression that Edmund has left him is just his best friend's "perfect older brother", from the complaints that Eric has made. Miranda (née Blake) & Lucas Turner Miranda is Eric and Edmund's mother, and thus, the younger sister of his mother, making her husband, Lucas, his uncle. Kinglsey doesn't have much to say about the two except that Miranda is a cool Qudditch player. Anastasia (née Breckenridge) & Raphaël LeClaire Anastasia '''is Alvin's younger sister, and hence, Kingsley's ex-Auror aunt. She's married to '''Raphaël LeClaire, who was an Auror as well. To him, both Anastasia and Raphaël are nice people. Unfortunately, an attack from a dark witch killed Raphaël many years ago, leaving Anastasia with her daughter, Diána, while her two other children, Raymond and Séléna, were kidnapped by the dark witch. Since then, Anastasia moved (back) to the North Breckenridge Manor, where Kingsley and his family were living in. A year ago, her children who was MIA went back as some sort of a plan of that dark witch. Diána was killed while Anastasia is currently in a coma. Kingsley is actually very upset by this as Anastasia had been treating him with kindness as if he was her lost son. He just hopes that everything would turn better for the family. Raymond, Séléna & Diána LeClaire Raymond, Séléna and Diána are the children of Anastasia and Raphaël, hence, his cousins. Among the three, he is the closest with Diána, having lived with her for about a decade, ever since that tragedy. She was quiet when she and her mother first moved into the Manor, probably because of the shock from the attack, but she soon got more closer with him and his siblings, especially his younger sister, Katrina - they played with each other quite a lot and Kingsley cared about her as if she was actually his younger sister. However, Diána died a year ago in the come-back attack from the dark witch. It was the first time that Kingsley actually felt devastated as he had never lost anyone that he's close to before. Also at that night, his long lost cousins, Raymond and Séléna, came back. While Raymond, who's a few month younger than him, is having an amnesia under the Memory Curse and now has decided to travel around the world to get all those mess off his mind, Séléna, the twin sister of Diána who looks exactly the same as her, is locking herself in her own world. He figures it'd be the best not to annoy them and looks after both of the, at their behind, just like he did with his younger brother and sister. Mirabelle Breckenridge & Benjamin Chevalier Mirabelle is his father's younger sister, while Benjamin is Mirabelle's divorced husband. Kingsley seldom meets her aunt as the two are both workaholics, whereas for Benjamin - Kingsley hasn't met him for years after the divorce. [[Caroline Chevalier|'Caroline Chevalier']] Caroline is the only daughter of Mirabelle and Benjamin. They don't know each other much as he only sees her about twice to thrice a year, and sometimes at the Academy - when it comes to her, he could only comment - a typical Iherjerika. [http://familyecho.com/?p=XHKEO&c=cseiecuqdn&f=125142238938952161 Click here for the family tree of Kingsley. ] |-| At School= |-| Others= 'Gallery' Category:ChocoKat Category:Characters Category:Tenth Years Category:Charbonneau Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Half-Blood Category:American Category:German Category:Born in America Category:August Birthday Category:Breckenridge Family Category:19 Year Olds Category:Students Category:Master Class Category:Name Begins With "K" Category:Australian Category:Alder Wand Category:Hippogriff Feather Wand Category:Ramora Scales Wand Category:Single Category:Kingsley Breckenridge